


Welcome Home

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Short One Shot, Sweet, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, rui slightly mentioned, yoosung slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: V returned home from an overseas trip to surprise MC, what does he discover instead?





	Welcome Home

V knew he was in trouble when he saw 50 missed calls and 100 text messages on his phone. He knew he was going to take a long time replying all of them. V had just touched down in the airport after travelling overseas to a jungle area to take some nature and landscape photos. MC had wanted to follow him, but she had some RFA matters to attend to. Fortunately, he had finished the photoshoot earlier than expected and decided to head home a day earlier to surprise MC.

He felt his phone vibrate and a picture of Jumin showed up.

“Hello” V said.

“V, have you arrived safely?” Jumin asked

“Yes, I’ve just landed.” V replied

“Good, I’ve sent Driver Kim to pick you up and send you home.” Jumin said

“Huh, you know I could alwa-“ V’s words were cut off as Jumin hung up immediately. V sighed as a small smile appeared on his face. Jumin was still Jumin.

MC knew V didn’t really like using his phone and that the area he was in barely had any phone signal. However, that didn’t stop her from sending text messages to him. V was walking towards the arrival gate while scrolling through his text messages from MC.

“V, how is your photoshoot going?”

“Yoosung told me a funny story today….”

“Rui might not be able to make it for our next party : ( “

“When are you coming back?”

 “I miss you, come back soon.”

“JIHYUN KIM, I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU AND I’M LONELYYY ;_;”

V chuckled at the last message, MC was so adorable. He missed her a lot too. It hasn’t even been a week since they parted at the airport. He didn’t know how he could miss his little sunshine so badly. Whenever he looked at the sky, he would think about her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything. He cherished everything about her and all their memories together.

By the time Driver Kim sent V home, it was already late. The stars were already twinkling in the sky and the streets were quiet, with occasional sound of insects chirping in the bushes. His heart was thudding excitedly, as he was finally going to see MC, hear her melodic voice and feel her delicate skin. His fingers trembled as they pressed the passcode against the keypad to access the apartment. He entered the apartment as quietly as possible with his luggage.  

In the living room, MC had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. The light from the television screen flickered accompanied by low voices coming out of the speakers. MC was curled up on the couch with her knees bent close to her body.

Instinctively, V reached for the camera hanging from his neck. When the camera shutters clicked, MC’s eyelid moved as she stirred from her sleep. Her eyelids open to reveal a pair of bleary eyes as her brain tried to processed what was happening. When she raised her head, their eyes met. MC saw her teal hair lover standing in front of her. She immediately pushed her upper body away from the couch, allowing her palms to supporte her by pressing down on the couch.

“V, you’re back earlier!” MC exclaimed while giving a bright and sleepy smile.

“I’m home.” V smiled shyly at her. A faint pink blush dusted on her cheeks as she noticed the camera in his hand, she knew he had taken a photo of her while she was sleeping. She prayed that she wasn’t drooling.

At that same moment, V realised that she was wearing one of his shirts. It hung loosely on her body and one of the sleeves had slid down to the side of her shoulder revealing her delicate collarbone. Her tousled brown hair framed her face perfectly and her lips glistened under the dim living room light. It was at the same moment, V discovered a masterpiece. The camera lens shuttered once again causing MC to blush furiously and tackle V on the floor to give him a long awaited hug.

“I missed you.” MC said while hugging V tightly and burrowing her face on his chest. V carefully removed his camera and gently ran his fingers down MC’s back before interlinking them.

“I missed you too” V replied. They laid on the floor in a warm embrace, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing and feeling the sound of two heartbeats moving in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this as my writer's block hasn't really gone away T_T But I'll do my best to write away the block ^_^, if it's even possible ^-^;; Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed ! Cheers, hope you have a great read.


End file.
